Portable power saws are used to cut construction lumber, building products, and other materials. A typical portable power saw includes a blade assembly and an electric motor. The blade assembly is used to removably connect a saw blade to the power saw. The electric motor is coupled to the blade assembly and, when activated, causes a portion of the blade assembly and the saw blade to move relative to an enclosure of the portable power saw. Specifically, the electric motor may cause the saw blade to rotate, reciprocate, and/or oscillate. For example, the electric motor of a circular power saw rotates a circular saw blade connected to the blade assembly. Whereas, the electric motor of a reciprocating power saw, reciprocates the saw blade connected to the blade assembly.
To cut a workpiece with a typical portable power saw, a user places the moving saw blade in contact with the workpiece and then moves the power saw along a desired cutting path. As the moving saw blade contacts the workpiece, a cutting edge of the saw blade removes a small amount of the workpiece, thereby forming a small slice or groove in the workpiece, which is referred to as a kerf.
Generally, it is desirable for a portable power saw to have the capacity to cut a wide variety of materials. When cutting some materials, however, the saw blade may become bound or jammed within the kerf. This undesirable situation may cause damage to the workpiece and/or to the saw mechanism. Additionally, when the saw blade is bound or jammed within the kerf, activation of the electric motor may damage the saw blade. When the saw blade is damaged the user repairs or replaces the saw blade before additional workpieces are cut. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a portable power saw that is capable of cutting a wide variety of materials without binding or jamming the saw blade in the workpiece.